Amor e Ódio
by Mahorin
Summary: Evangeline tem seu sentimento divido entre o amor e o ódio por Nagi... Sou péssima em sumários. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence. Mas eu bem que queria o Curnell Sunders (Albireo) para mim, já que o Nagi é da Eva.

**Título: **Amor e Ódio.

**Personagem: **Evangeline A. K. McDowell.

**Anime: **Mahou Sensei Negima.

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance.

* * *

Sentia-se caindo na escuridão sem fim. Mas, ao sentir o forte aperto de uma mão estranha na sua, abriu seus olhos e o viu. Assim que o fez, sentiu seu coração palpitar. Não sabia quem ele era, nem porque a salvou. O que queria saber era só isso:

_- Hey, humano... Não quer ser meu?_

Sentia sua face corada, e por dentro, sentia-se estranha, constrangida. Sentimentos nunca foram o seu forte, mas aquele humano fazia-a ficar nervosa. No começo, não sabia o que esse sentimento significava, já que seu coração só estava acostumado a trevas. Na verdade, descobriu que ainda tinha coração com ele. E quando percebeu que se recusava a sair do lado dele, pensou, pensou, e descobriu que isso só podia ser "amor".

Estranho como o acaso funciona. Ela, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, nunca poderia se imaginar apaixonada. Muito menos por um humano. Afinal, ela era uma vampira primordial. Uma temida "Maga Nosferatu". O terrível "Evangelho Negro". A tão famosa "Mestra dos Bonecos". E justo ela, que já matara tantos homens por sua busca ao poder, apaixonada por um deles...

Perto dele, o poder não era nada. Nada importava perto dele. Apenas a vontade de querer ficar perto, apenas o amor que sentia, este sentimento inédito no seu coração. Assim, Evangeline chegou à conclusão de que estava pagando por seus pecados ao se apaixonar por este homem.

Nagi Springfield era o homem em questão. Não era um simples homem, já que possuía o título de Thousand Master. Era forte e conhecido no mundo da magia, mas não era o tipo de homem que se prendia a uma mulher. Evangeline o achava "idiota, canalha e estúpido", e depois, sem querer, completava "estupidamente lindo", antes de se penalizar por isto. Não sabia por que ele mexia tanto com ela. Apenas o queria, com um amor que crescia cada vez mais.

E a dor da rejeição foi tão forte quanto em qualquer mulher apaixonada.

Nagi não a respondera, mas também não retribuiu seus sentimentos. Apenas disse que ela não ganhava nada com isso. Isso foi pior para Eva do que levar um não. Ela não iria embora.

_- Não quero. Vou te perseguir até o fim do mundo se for preciso. Até você dizer sim._

E era claro que Evangeline ganhava com isso. Apenas pelo fato de ficar perto dele, andar ao lado dele. E sentia a vontade de fazer isso mais e mais. Queria imensamente que ele fosse só dela. Que a chamasse carinhosamente de "Eva" e que em sua face surgisse seu sorriso só para ela.

E esses desejos ela guardava extremamente escondidos, por vergonha e medo. Sentia-se cada vez mais decadente, sentindo medo por causa deste amor. Mas sabia que estava cada vez mais apaixonada pelo Thousand Master, indo parar em uma ilha remota atrás dele.

Ela realmente iria até o fim do mundo por ele.

Evangeline já tinha passado de alguns limites nesse amor, que começara a se tornar doentio. Nagi tinha que pará-la. Por causa disso, descobriu seus pontos fracos, anulou sua ilusão. Rogou uma maldição na vampira.

_- O que há de errado comigo? O que não te agrada em mim?_

A duvida sempre a consumira. Por que ele não ficava com ela? Por que fugia tanto? Tremia de medo só de pensar que ela não era boa o suficiente para ele. Ela era bonita, eles tinham um relacionamento bom (de amor e ódio), então, por que ele não retribuía o sentimento da garota? Por que nunca aceitou ser só dela? Ela podia ser vampira, mas também tinha sentimentos, também possuía um coração capaz de amar. E ela o amava.

- _Que culpa eu tenho por te amar?_

E da mesma forma que ela o amou, ela o odiou.

A maldição Infernus Scholasticus prendeu seus poderes, e Nagi a mandou ao Japão, para estudar em Mahora. Até na despedida, ele se importou com ela, mandando-a viver na luz. Isso aumentou seu ódio, ao mesmo tempo em que o amor cresceu. E Evangeline fez força para prender este amor bem dentro dela, escondido.

Nagi disse que voltaria para tirar a maldição, mas os anos se passaram, e nada da volta dele.

_- Mentiroso..._

Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso. Ela repetia isso, em sua mente, sem parar, enquanto era obrigada a estudar como uma garota normal. Quando alguns anos se passaram, Evangeline finalmente recebera noticias dele.

Morto. Nagi Springfield, o Thousand Master, morto. Ela não podia acreditar. Não queria acreditar nisso. Mas era o que tudo indicava. No mundo dos magos, não se falava outra coisa: Há alguns anos, Nagi desaparecera. Só agora, então, fora dado como morto, deixando uma mulher grávida dela.

O ódio voltou com força ao coração da Evangeline. Ela correra atrás dele por tanto tempo, e agora, chega qualquer uma e engravida dele. Ela daria tudo para ser essa mulher... Amaldiçoou a mulher e a criança que estava para nascer, e enfim, se contentou com a vida que estava fadada a levar.

Dez longos anos se passaram, e Evangeline tivera a surpresa de, no primeiro dia de aula de mais um ano na mesma sala, encontrar, como professor de Inglês, Negi Springfield, o famoso filho do famoso Thousand Master.

Analisou-o de cima a baixo, em distancia. Era muito parecido com o pai fisicamente, mas não chegava aos pés do Nagi. Causou-o problemas também, que, com sorte, Negi conseguiu resolve-los, e pode então notar as diferenças entre pai e filho. Negi era fraco, infantil para a idade e muito preocupado. Nagi sempre fora irresponsável, mas esse garoto era certinho de mais para ser filho dele. Mas queria seguir os passos do pai.

O pirralho, filho de Nagi, trouxera com ele uma noticia que valia ouro. Há seis anos, Nagi aparecera para ele, salvando-o de demônios que invadiram seu vilarejo. Isso só podia significar que Nagi estava vivo... Assim, sentiu em seu peito todo o sentimento que havia escondido a muito custo voltar à tona.

Negi com certeza iria atrás do pai, onde quer que ele esteja, se realmente estivesse vivo. E Eva viu uma oportunidade de reencontrá-lo nisto. Seria bom treinar o pirralho.

Foi no Torneio Mahora que Evangeline teve a confirmação disto. Albireo Imma, um amigo idiota (para ela) do Thousand Master, reaparecera. Evangeline o odiava; ele era tão estúpido quanto Nagi, naquela relação de amor e ódio dos dois. Mas a noticia que ele trazia foi a melhor coisa que Eva ouviu em anos.

_- O Nagi... Muito provavelmente está vivo. Em algum lugar deste mundo. Isso eu posso lhe assegurar. Porém... Talvez jamais chegue o dia em que reencontrará o mesmo homem que tanto deseja rever._

Evangeline não se importava com as previsões do Albireo. No momento que ouviu isto, nada mais importou para ela. Apenas a verdade daquelas palavras. Nagi estava vivo. Isso bastava.

- _Saber que ele ainda está vivo já é o bastante. Eu sou imortal. Enquanto ele viver, ainda haverá esperança. Vou encontrá-lo antes que se torne um velho caquético, Thousand Master. Pode esperar por mim... Nagi!_

E de vilã, ela agora se misturava aos mocinhos com o mesmo objetivo. E seu velho coração, tão cego de ódio, foi tomado pelo amor que sentia e voltou a bater forte.

Mas o Torneio Mahora ainda guardava mais surpresas para ela.

Albireo possuía um artefato devido a um pacto que fizera com Nagi. Servia, alem de memórias, como um testamento móvel. Albireo o usaria para que Nagi falasse com o Negi, e isso era algo que Evangeline nunca perderia.

E ela o viu. Como uma ilusão, alguns anos mais novo do que deveria estar. Mas ainda assim, era ele. Ruivo, com aquele sorriso estúpido que a encantava depois de tantos anos. Sentia seu coração pular no peito, tão estúpida e apaixonada como não devia estar.

Mas tinha tão pouco tempo, poucos segundos para falar com ele, que não poderia dizer tudo. Queria cobrar-lhe a maldição, reclamar e xingá-lo... Dizer que o amava... Mas não tinha tempo. Não podia. Escolheu pouca coisa.

_- Então me abrace... Nagi._

Era outra coisa constrangedora e estúpida, mas perto daquele homem, não podia controlar. Evangeline era como qualquer adolescente apaixonada, que sente a dor e a falta daquele que ama.

E Nagi não a retribuía, o que fazia a dor aumentar... E um abraço era idiota de mais para um estúpido como ele.

_- Tudo bem. Basta passar a mão na minha cabeça. Com o coração._

E ele o fez. Pelo menos isso, ele fez. Evangeline fechou os olhos ao sentir sua mão, novamente. Aquelas mãos que um dia a salvara. Queria muito aquilo, e queria mais. Muito mais. Mas não podia ter. Contentou-se com aquilo, e chorou. Sentiu uma lágrima queimar sua face e chorou como nunca havia chorado. Por amor.

Acabou tão rápido quanto durou. Mas aquilo bastou para ela renovar suas esperanças. Bastou para que se sentisse feliz de novo. Aqueles segundos bastaram para que ela voltasse a sentir o amor dentro dela queimar-lhe. E sorriu, discretamente, mas feliz.

Ela o encontraria. Nem que seja através do pirralho. Ela esperaria por ele, enquanto ele vivesse. Não importa onde ele esteja e como ele esteja.

Isso era estúpido para Evangeline... Ela era uma vampira, uma vilã. Mas, como qualquer mocinha, ela era movida pelo amor.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Amo a Evangeline e amo o Nagi. Há tempos queria escrever uma fic assim, finalmente tive inspiração. Espero que gostem.

**~ Mahorin.**


End file.
